


Charles Manson vs the Teletubbies

by Hitlertheduck



Category: Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Other, This fanfiction will make you cry tears of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck
Summary: Charles Manson escapes from prison but now he has to deal with another threat, the Teletubbies!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Charles Manson vs the Teletubbies

Spider-man grabbed Scrooge Mcduck’s long cork screw shaped cock and put it in his mouth.

He sucked on it like his life depended on it.

“MMM this tastes amazing Scrooge sempai” moaned Spider-man

“Well lad if that tastes good then you’ll love its creamy filling”- shit, that’s the wrong fanfiction, sorry folks, here’s the real story.

…  
Charles Manson was in a very good mood right now. He had successfully faked his own death in prison, and managed to escape to the outside world.

Things were looking up and he couldn’t wait to get back to his crusade. 

Suddenly a green portal opened up and a hand reached out and grabbed Charles by his shirt.

“Hey, let go of me” exclaimed Charles, but the hand didn’t listen because it was a hand and it pulled him into the portal.

…  
Charles fell on his ass and looked around to see where he was. He wasn’t on earth anymore, he was in a new world called Teletubby land.

The field was completely flat, with green grass as far as the eye could see. The skies were blue with white clouds floating in the distance.

The only thing that made Charles raise an eyebrow was the fact that the sun had a baby face on it.

“Wow, that sun is pretty cool, I wish he was my son” he then looked at the camera and a sitcom laugh track went off while Charles honked a horn to show how funny he was.

Charles decided to explore this new place to see if there were any new people that he could indoctrinate into his cult. 

He continued his search until he came across 4 color coded… things, he couldn’t actually tell what they were but he figured that they would make good little slaves if he prodded their minds the right way.

As Charles walked up to them, he noticed that they were eating what looked like some kind of pink pudding, but he didn’t recognize it from anywhere.

“Tubby custard” said the purple one.

So that’s what they were eating, tubby custard, he could use this to manipulate them and do his bidding.

Charles walked over to them, and stole their tubby custard like a compete asshole.

“If you want your sweet treats back, join up with me” threatened Manson

The multicolored people’s sweet disposition suddenly turned a lot more aggressive, Charles was beginning to think that he shouldn’t have taken their tubby custard.

The four multicolored inhumans then stood up and started striking awesome fighting poses.

“The purple Teletubby, the destroyer of worlds, Tinky-Winky” exclaimed Tinky-Winky as a purple explosion went off behind him.

“The green Teletubby, the conqueror of souls, Dipsy” shouted Dipsy as a green explosion went off behind him.

“The yellow Teletubby, the eradicator of hope, Laa-laa” yelled Laa-laa as a yellow explosion went off behind her.

“The red Teletubby, the killer of dimensions, Po” screamed Po as a red explosion went off behind him.

The four Teletubbies struck fabulous poses worthy of being on movie posters. “We are the Teletubbies” yelled all four of them as a massive fiery explosion happened behind them. 

Charles realized that he may have fucked up royally, but he wasn’t just going to back down, so instead he summoned a bunch his mindbroken slaves to come to his aid. These slaves ranged from men, to women, to children, and all of them looked like shit.

“Attack those Teletubbies, my minions, and protect your master” ordered Charles.

The slaves did as they were ordered to and started attacking the Teletubbies.

The Teletubbies then rushed towards the slaves and started fighting them using their super, ultra, awesome martial arts skills.

Tinky-Winky took on some of the slaves using his duel katana blades to slice up the competition. He kept on slicing off heads and shredding the blood of everyone that crossed  
him until his batch of slaves were taken care of. 

Laa-laa took down a few slaves using her duel nun-chuks to bash their heads open. She kept on swinging and swinging, busting skull after skull, until her batch of slaves were no more.

Po put on a pair of boxing gloves and started manhandling his batch of slaves with a series of punches at hyper speeds. He cracked skulls, disintegrated organs, and broke bones, all with his fists until his slaves were defeated. 

Dipsy pulled out an ak-47 and started to shoot all of the slaves around him with his gun kata. He kept on pumping bullet after bullet into the slaves until every single one of them was a bloody mangled corpse and he could rest easy.

After the Teletubbies finished, they looked at Charles with murder in their eyes.

Charles started to back away, realizing that this might be the end but a thought popped into his head.

“I can’t believe I forgot about this stuff” said Charles.

What he was referring to, was an experimental serum that was said to grant the person who uses it incredible powers, at the cost of their humanity.  
Charles pulled a small syringe out of his pocket, and injected it into his left arm.

“Let’s hope this works” prayed Charles Manson.

His prayers were soon answered as his human skin started peeling off. Charles screamed in agony as his human parts started melting off, and in their place, green, scaly, reptilian flesh made a home for itself on Charles. He yelled in pain as a new lizard-like tail started forming on his behind, and the nails on his fingers and toes turned to razor claws. The transformation finished as he grew a snout and an increasingly long tongue.

He wasn’t Charles Manson anymore, now he had become Shin Charles Manson!

Shin Charles Manson then looked at the Teletubbies and said “it’s time for the Teletubbies to become the Teledeadies” before he ran at them, full speed.

The Teletubbies weren’t afraid though, they just stood their ground and waited for their enemy to come to them.

Shin Charles Manson then got to them and started swinging his claws wildly in an attempt to skewer his enemies, while the Teletubbies dodged each and every one of his swipes like complete experts.

Tinky-Winky jumped through the air and sliced off one Shin’s ears, causing Shin Charles Manson to howl in agony.

Shin Charles Manson tried to slice open the purple Teletubby as revenge, but he was shot in the back by Dipsy and his ak-47.

Dipsy continued firing at the death row inmate until his gun started making a clicking sound, signifying that he was out of ammo.

Shin Charles Manson took this opportunity to take a swipe at him but Dipsy was no slouch in hand to hand combat either, so he just blocked his swipes with his elbows and managed to land several punches in Shin’s face.

Laa-laa then bashed Charles across the head with her nun-chuks in order to give Dipsy time to reload his gun.

Shin Charles Manson swung his tail at Laa-laa, but Tinky Winky and Po jumped through the air and kicked Charles in the face at the same time, sending him flying through the air until he landed on his tootsie.

Shin Charles Manson was breathing heavily now, the fight had clearly taken a lot out of him so the Teletubbies decided to end this now.  
“Wait, please don’t kill me” pleaded Shin Charles Manson.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the tubby custard that he stole.

“You can have this back, just please let me go” 

Tinky Winky then stepped forward and said “you forfeited your right to live the very second you disrespected the sacred tubby custard.” The other 3 Teletubbies nodded their heads in agreement.

The Teletubbies then took their weapons and combined them into one mega weapon. They aimed it at Shin Charles Manson’s stupid face. 

“TELETUBBY LAZER STRIKE” yelled the Teletubbies before a pink and blue beam exited from their weapon and set its sights on Shin Charles Manson.

The laser hit Charles in the chest and created a huge fiery explosion with him at the very center of it all. Charles screamed in terror as his body was burned to a crisp and he turned to ashes.

The tubby custard was still fine because tubby custard is the purest substance in Teletubby land and cannot be destroyed, only consumed.

The Teletubbies then walked over to Charles burnt corpse and picked up their tubby custard from the flames. 

They then resumed eating their tasty snack knowing that all was right in Teletubby land once again. 

Please review


End file.
